1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to static structure and more particularly to panels having a discrete edgewise connecting feature. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to countertops and more particularly to face strips for edges of the horizontal panels of countertops and to methods of attaching such face strips and assembling such.
2. Background Information
When laminates or veneers are used on both the horizontal upper surface and the vertical front edge of countertops, such as kitchen cabinets, tables, furniture and the like, a sharp right angled corner is formed between such horizontal and vertical surfaces. Because of its sharpness, this corner may be easily damaged, and, when damaged, it is difficult to repair. Furthermore, such sharp corners may not be as aesthetically pleasing as a rounded corner in many countertop applications. Still further, when laminates or veneers are joined at right angles with respect to one another, a conspicuous black line may be created at their intersection by one of the laminate or veneer pieces.
Consequently, the prior art has taught arrangements in which a curved elongated finished surface is interposed between the horizontal surface and the vertical edge. While such curved finished surfaces provide both structural and aesthetic advantages over squared corners for many uses, they are ordinarily manufactured by extrusion or by use of a router so that few variations in surface features of the end product would usually be available. Furthermore, the materials from which such curved finished surfaces may be extruded may have a limited variety of characteristics so that various characteristics in the way of durability, finishes and colors may not be available.
A need, therefore, exists for a way of presenting a variety of three dimensional patters in the curved front edge of a countertop.
A need also exists for a way of using a variety of materials which have advantageous characteristics in terms of durability, finish, color and other factors may be used in the face strip covering the front edge of a countertop.